Sneaking Suit
by wafflepuncher
Summary: This is just something that I felt like doing warning Snakexotacon stuff


This is a story about metal gear solid that I thought would be interesting to write

"Come on can I please try it on this one time?"

"NO, I said"

"Why?"

An argument that has gone on for a while now something that the programmer has wanted to do for the entire time that he has known snake.

"because I said so that's why"

the programmer just sat sulking in his computer chair, he knew that when the soldeir gave him an answer there is no changing it.

I don't understand why he doesn't let wear it just for a minute even.

The soldeir just went back to doing what he was doing which was working out even though they have been on the move for months now that has not stopped the soldeir from staying in shape by doing pushups or crunches.

The programmer just stared at him like a child that does get what he wants, after a few minutes the soldeir couldn't stand his glare any more "ok maybe if you give me a good reason then I'll let you try it on" said the soldeir with hesitancy.

"Well... I.. just" he started to trailoff

"You better be careful cause if not a good reason then you can forget about it" warned the soldier.

The programmer knew that this was his chance but he had to be careful cause if he gave the wrong answer then that was it all the years of bothering snake would have been flushed down the drain.

Hal left the room in order to think, the soldier had a smirk on his face wondering what answer he was going to give him.

A few days past the soldier wondering if he gave up or if was actually putting some thought into it, he knew he couldn't ask hal if he made any progress about his answer so he just left it at that.

Everything seemed to be back to normal hal working away on his computer trying to find themselves a lead. The soldier going on small missions to see if there is any metal gear activity, which were mostly dead ends.

They were on the move again this time they were heading up north from a tip somebody left them on philanthropy. They were driving along on the highway, in their used car that they bought it was small but it was cheap, and it was good on gas which was really good. It was dark out it was daves turn to drive. Hal sleeping the seat pushed all the way back so it would be more comfortable, dave taking a glance at him every now and again.

It was day break before they knew it the programmer sat his seat up and stretched his arms

"good maawning..." the programmer said with a long yawn.

"morning'' said the soldier who sounded a bit tired after pulling an all nighter driving.

''I can drive now dave, you really need some sleep"

'' I'm fine, I mine as well drive the rest of the way were almost there"

''Are you sure you look terrrible, and I don't think it's exactly safe for you to be driving for 10 hours straight with no rest"

'' Well you aren't exactly miss starshine either, and I'm fine i'll get some sleep when we get to the apartment''

Starshine.... The programmer mumbled those words in his head and put down the visor and looked into the mirror. He had creases all on his face from leaning on the seatbelt while sleeping and his hair looked like a racoon's nest, he tried to smooth down his hair but was to no avail.

The soldier chuckled to himself.

hal could not stand to look at him so he stared out the window looking at tree's and houses that they passed by.

They were at their knew apartment their fifth home in two months time, since they travel so much they can't carry to much with them or it will be a pain to carry, the programmer had so many computers that he carried around with him in the beginning. The soldier told him he would have to get rid of a few of them it was starting to become to much of a bother keep packing and unpacking them the programmer is down to two now.

They met the land lady of the apartment and asked if they were going to have a long time stay at the apartment complex. The programmer told her no and that they weren't exactly sure for how long, the soldier stood silently and stared up at the apartments looking at the balconies that either had lawn chairs and flowers or they were empty.

the landlady gave them each a key and parted "I think she likes you dave" said the programmer

"What!?"

"don't go off running together" hal said with a chuckle

"dear god no I would never leave you for her for godsakes you know how creepy that would be she's like 80!!" said the soldeir

The programmer continued to laugh, dave just glared at him.

They were on the eighth floor and their room was 4th from the left of the elevator and 5 rooms away from the stairwell. The soldeir was taking in their surroundings coming up with escape plans in his head in case they were attacked.

The programmer just continued to walk down the hall until he reached their room, when they got inside it wasn't to shabby two bedroom apartment with a living room, kitchen, and bathroom. Which were well sized for them to be living in. They set down their stuff which wasn't to much just a few duffel bags, which they carried with them so they would only have to make one trip.

''I'm gonna have a look around'' said the soldeir

''are you sure that's a good idea you should really get some sleep'' told hal

''I will when i come back''

the programmer knew he would be gone for a couple of hours, the soldeir always has to have a look around the apartment walk through all the halls go up and down the stairwell and take a quick tour around the outside apartment, to come up with his escape plan in case if something happens seeing how many steps it takes to leave the apartment and how many seconds it takes to reach the bottom of the stairwell.

hal knew he couldn't stop this routine pet peive of daves that he has to do every time they move to a new place.

"Alright then be careful and don't talk to strangers" the programmer nodded off to him

"Like I ever would usually I'm the stranger that goes off talking" he smirked and closed the door behind him.

With nothing better to do hal took a quick stroll around their small apartment room, he walked through the bedrooms trying to figure out which room he should pick one bedroom had a window and he knew that second that would be daves room. He knew that dave didn't like hal to have a window in his room he would mark it as a security risk, and kick him out so he would save the soldier the trouble and picked the other room.

Lucky for them their apartment was furnished it only had the basics like couch, table chairs two beds with no sheets or blankets but they provided them with pillows.

Hal just plopped himself on the couch and took out his laptop and began typing away, checking philanthropy and seeing if anyone left any leads, sadly there wasn't any.

The programmer didn't really know what to do with himself stared at the buffel bags and it came to him like a bolt of lighting, this was his chance finally. He knew the soldier wouldn't be back for a few hours without a second thought he closed his laptop, picked up one of daves duffelbags.

He won't notice I'll have everything put back before he comes back, the programmer had a big smile on his face and darted towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile...

The soldier was already doing his outdoor scan of the apartment, visuallizing his and hals escape route through different angles. "So if the enemy came through the back way then.... and then if they came through the stairwell..." he was mumbling to himself.

He reached into his chest pocket to find it bare, ''are you serious right now?!''

he forgot his pack of cigarettes in the apartment, ''I think I left them in my buffel bag, i'll just go and grab them''

It doesn't take more than five minutes to get to their apartment if your really taking your time, and the soldeir was taking his time, not knowing what was going on in the apartment.

in the apartment bathroom something mischeivious was going on

''This is so cool'' the programmer said to himself.

The geeky programmer had daves sneaking suit on, it was obviously to big for his small frame hal didn't care he thought it was so exciting to be wearing the famous solid snakes sneaking suit, he took out the M9 that was stashed at the bottom of the bag and started posing pointing the M9 at the mirror. even though he had it on something felt off about it,

_something's missing_

he couldn't think of what it was

-DING-

The elevator doors opened

I think I set my bags by the couch if hal didn't move them

a second later he was at their apartment door, he slip the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

-click-

In the bathroom "what was that noise?!" the programmers heart started to beat rapidly

''oh god he's back already'' hal was trying to take off the sneaking suit as fast as he could

''what the!?...'' the soldier looked at the door the chain was on the door so it only was able to open a couple of inches.

confused the soldier tried to peek through the side to see if he could see hal and why the chain was up. He didn't see hal,maybe he's in the bathroom he thought, he tried calling out to hal.

''hey hal can you unhook the chain?''

it was quiet for a moment then -slam- the door was closed on dave

''just a minute'' said the programmer

"hal?! what's going on?"

"I...I'm...not decent"

"what do you mean your not decent?"

The programmer was trying to get his regular clothes on as fast as he could, and just throwing daves stuff back into the bag.

"I... um...I'm naked" said the programmer who was know red in the face from trying to put daves stuff back and from a most embaressing lie he just told.

the soldeir took a step back away from the door and asked

"...What?! why are you naked?"

''uh... there was a spider in my pants and i was trying to get it out"

''...''

there was no possible way the soldier would believe something so far fetched as there was a spider in my pants so I had to get completely naked. the programmer quickly tossed the duffel bag back to it's rightful place next to the rest of the duffelbags on the floor.

He went to the door, before he unhooked the chain he calmed himself fixed his hair straightened his shirt fixed glasses and took a deep breath.

He unhooked the chain, and opened the door noone was there he looked up and down the hallway nothing. He closed the door

_I wonder where he went he probably got tired of waiting and left_

"that's it that has to be it" he took a deep sigh of releif and walked into the kitchen

bent down opened the fridgerator door even though he knew that there would be nothing in there but baking soda.

''of course there's nothing, well at least he'll never know'' he chuckled to himself

he closed the fridgerator door, and straightened up

"he'll never know what?" came a ominous voice in front of him.

Hal shrieked

"Jesus fucking christ dave you almost gave me a heart attack"

dave smirked "did I now, what were saying again 'he'll never know what' exactly? "

''oh nothing you know'' said the programmer

the soldier shook his head "where's this so called spider that was attacking you?"

"it was not attacking it was in my pants!!!'' said the programmer, even though it was a lie.

''and obviously I killed it''

The soldier just stood for a moment and turned around

"I just came for my cigarettes" he went over to his bags and paused

_oh god he knows, he definately knows it doesn't take a genius to figure out when someone's messed with your bag._

the soldier just bent down and opened his bag and went rustling through it, and found what he was looking for and tucked it into his front pocket.

He stood back up, and paused

he had no idea how much this was tormenting the programmer not saying anything just having his back turned and standing there.

He walked over to the door, with the programmers eyes following his every move.

He paused in front of it

''So you must have finally have your answer then?'' the soldier asked

He forgot, he completely forgot about that he was supposed to come up with a reason.

''...yes I do'' said the programmer

''and it is?'' the soldeir turned around so he would be looking at hal when he gave the answer.

The programmers thoughts were all jumbled together he couldn't think all he could think was some random animes that just keep popping up in his head.

"Well I'm waiting" said the soldeir very calmly

_I swear to god he better have a good reason_

"I...I just wanted to see what it was like to be like you"

davids face wasn't angry or mad it was neutral like always so you couldn't tell what he was thinking

a moment of silence

then the soldeir walked back to his duffel and picked it up, tossed it at hal

"Well I would like to see what kind of hero you would make, if you don't mind" said dave with a smirk

Hal just stood for moment and smiled "well... just give me a sec"

he went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later

Hal popped out of the bathroom and saw dave on the couch smoking one of his cigarettes

''Hey that's for the outside'' said hal

he could tell he startled the older man but he didn't care he never did like smoking and he didn't want their new apartment to smell like a bar.

the older man just stared at him, he just waved his hand so he would know to come closer so he could get a good look at his geeky hero.

Hal took a few steps closer so there was only 2ft of distance between them, he could feel the older mans eyes scanning up and down. He started to blush, dave didn't say anything,

he sat up now ''come here'' said dave the programmer did what he was told and was face to face with him.

''I knew something was missing'' he reached into his pocket and pulled out worn peice of cloth, the soldier now standing up tied the peice of cloth around the programmers head. It wasn't to tight it fit snuggly on his head, the soldeir took another glance at him and started to laugh.

''Not bad, not bad at all I should have made you do this sooner'' said the soldeir who was still laughing

The programmers face was red with embaressment

''Well I never!''

turned to walk away, but felt a slight tightness around his wrist

he looked back, dave had grabbed his wrist it wasn't tight but it was well enough so the programmer knew not to leave yet.

He looked down at the soldier's hand

''uh... dave?'' said hal

"you know you actually look really good, just one thing" said the soldeir

Dave raised his hand to hal's face

hal could feel the warmth of the soldiers skin brush against his face.

The programmer could feel his face turn red, dave took off his glasses

"now you look like a hero" said the soldier with a slight chuckle

Everything was blurry in the vision of the programmer he couldn't see anything more than five inches away from his face.

"dave, I can't see anything" trying to focus his eyes to be able to see the soldier.

"That was my intention" said the older man

now confused to what was going on the programmer responded

"what?...intention"

"so you wouldn't see this coming"

"what?" before the programmer could even compute what the soldeir ment

the soldeir pulled him close

He felt the warmth of the older mans lips against his.

They kissed.

The programmer tried to pull away, but he was already drawn in and felt as though he didn't have the strength to pull his mouth away.

He closed his eyes,

the soldiers hand resting on the back of his head and the other he had at hal's waist.

The soldier pulled away, hal took in a small gasp of air he thought he was going to suffocate under the soldiers strong kiss.

"What was that about?!?!" said the programmer, he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of the sneaking suit.

"...I don't really know"

"well you had to be thinking of something or else why would you do that!"

The programmer face was beat red, he was sweating lucky for him the bandana was on his head .

both were staring into each others eye's, the programmer felt weak in the knees he couldn't look at the soldier any longer.


End file.
